Shadows of the past
by d.daher
Summary: Hal's unknown past comes back to haunt him. This story involved characters like hal, Tom, Margo, Carly, Jack, Emily, Adam, jennifer, Will and many more..
1. Chapter 1

Hal stacked the files on his desk and checked his watch. The first day back to work had . taken asked more of him than he'd anticipated. After a second attempt, he managed to get out of his chair. Adjusting his uniform, something he would probably never get used to, and left the office.

A quick look around the squad room told him neither Margo or jack were there, so he walk over to the desk sergeant, when he stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with his most recent ex…..

Emily smiled hesitantly. " Hi" . he replied her smile, " Hi". " I didn't know you went back to work". " No….yeas, well, this is the first day…", he smiled again, realizing all eyes in the squad room on them.

" commissioner Munson" Emily smiled again. Hal laughed, " Yeach, no idea how that happened". The smile disappeared from his face, " is there something wrong?...I mean, why are you here?".

"Oh, I just….I needed to talk to someone about something". " Well….I know a lot more now", Hal smiled again. " It's nothing, really", Emily replied. Hal nodded and started to leave. " Hal", Emily called after him, " I'm glad you're doing well", she added when he turned back around.

He just nodded and headed for the door, where he found Jack staring at them. " You okay?", Jack informed while keeping his eyes fixed on Emily. " Yeach, I'm fine…I don't think she's armed", Hal answered.

" That's not what I meant, ….are you feeling okay?", Jack asked again. " Yeach….yeach I'm fine. Just a little tired, so I'll make it an early day". Jack nodded, " might not be such a bad idea. Okay, see you tomorrow then….Sir", the last he added with an amused grin.

" I'll let you get away with is this time", Hal then looked back at Emily. " Don't know why she's here other than she need to talk to 'someone' about 'something'.

The look in Jack's eyes hardened when he shifted his eyes from Hal t Emily. " Could you do me a favor….I see what's that all about?" Jack smiled quickly, " …" Sure. Not a problem"

Jack waited till Hal left the station before walking over to Emily. " Okay, Emily, what's up?", he asked making sure he didn't sound to friendly. " I'm not sure, but….the last few days I have the feeling I've been followed", she answered.

When Hal arrived home Gwen was busy in the kitchen, while Will was attempting to help. "You know….why don't you go….do something else, because with your ' help' it's taking me twice as long!", e heard Gwen complain. Ha laughed, " Boy, you two sound like a regular married couple".

" Are you all right?", Will asked. " Now, why does everyone keep asking me that?", Hal asked. " Because. you're pretty early, people aren't quite used to that", Will replied. " Well I didn't want o push things, so…." " Gwen, this is a miracle", Will exclaimed, " my dad actually realizes he's only human, and has to take a few steps back every now and then".

"Very funny….need any help with that, Gwen?"

"no, no, it's done…at least, if Will stays away from it!. A semi insulted Will left walked over to the table, where Hal stood with an invitation is his hand. " What's this?", he enquired.

" Oh, Casey's throwing a big bash tonight, and…..hey why don' you come with us?".

Hal blinked before replying, .." No, thank you. I think I will pass, this time". "Oh, come on, dad. Tom and Margo will be there to, I'm sure, and …It woud be good fro you…you know. I mean…you really should get out of the house more often….meet people"."Im surrounded by people, all do long!", Hal countered.

"You know what I mean, dad". Hal smiled, " I'm fin with the way things are, okay?. okay, I'm gonna get out of this straight jacked before dinner….be back in ten, okay?", Hal went upstairs, just as Jennifer entered the house with Johnny.

"Hey,

big guy!", Will immediately took his nephew from his sister. " Wow, what smells so good around here?", Jennifer asked. " That woud be dinner", Gwen answered, you two gonna stay?".

Jenn hesitated, " Well - - " " oh, come on, Will jumped in " Knowing Gwen she's got enough for an entire army". " Well, in that case….we'd love to". " Good, Will smiled, " then you can help me convince dad, to com with Gwen and me tonight".

"Come where?". " here", Will handed her the invitation. Jennifer smiled amused, " You now Will I don't think dad will be to hot about going to a party like this….not that it…I'm sure it's gonna be a great bash, you now, but not exactly….well I don't think he would feel in place there".

" That's what I've been trying to tell him", Gwen w said. " but he's determined to drag him out of the house". " I don't wanna drag him out of the house, I just want him to stop locking himself up in it", Will answered, " "what?".

" nothing…I just think it's sweet you're s worried about him….There was a time not that long ago, you would care if he'd drop that in front of your feet", Jennifer replied smiling a hesitating smile. "yeach well, that was then and this is now', Will waved it away, ' but I mean it, he's locking himself up in the house, it's not healthy. He should be going out there, meet people, you know".

" Will, he just told you, that this is the way he wants it, he's fine with it, so—", Gwen now said.

" He's not fine with it, Gwen, he's just…scared". " Scared?", Jennifer laughed, " Ok what?". " that if he does go out there, he will actually might someone and could fall in love again—"

" I don't think that that's really what's", Gwen started ten quickly kept her mouth." What do you mean with that?', Will asked. " Nothing", Gwen answered while exchanging a quick look with Jennifer. " You meant something with that, what?", Will asked again. " No, really, It's nothing Gwen said again., " Hey, do me a favor/ see what's keeping your dad? ' cause, we can eat" Will went up the stairs, and Gwen found Jennifer looking at her. " You're right, you know?', she said. " Right about what?", Gwen asked.

" About my dad…. He may say otherwise, but he's simply to angry an scared to admit, what many people, know only too well…..he's not afraid not fall in love again….he's still very much in love with his ex-wife, and with that I do not mean my mother..".

Gwen smiled, " yeah…..I just didn't think it wise to say that to Will". " Good thinking", Jennifer answered laughing, but Gwen could see the troubled look on her face.

Shortly after Gwen and Will left for the party and Jenn and Johnny went back home, the phone rang. Hal was tempted not to pick it up, but decided to do it anyway, he was surprised to hear officer Shanks on the other end of the line.

" Shanks, what's up?".

" I'm sorry to call you it this hour, sir, and there are probably gonna be some people that wil kill me for this, but….I just felt you should know". " Know what?" "" I just got a call about a break in, and –" " And you call me!", Hal interrupted, more amused than angry. " It's because of the person who called, sir…..it was ms. Stewart, and….she sounded pretty spooked. "

" She okay?", Hal asked after a long silence". " yeach she is, but like I said, she sounded—" " You took the call?". " Yeach" " Send someone over yet?". " No… You want me—" " No….n, it's okay…I'll have a look myself, and Shanks….thank you".

" You're welcome sir"

Emily was surprised when Hal showed up at the door. " Hi…I….why are you—", " Shanks called me, you reported a break in?". " …" yeach, I---I just got home and--- well, have a look yourself", she walked into the house with Hal right behind her. " Seems like someone doing a thorough job", he said looking though the living room", can you tell if anything's messing?'

" I haven't really noticed yet,", Emily replied. Hal nodded, " well, I'll call the station to send someone over, maybe forensics can pull some prints", e took out his cell phone and started heading for the door..

" Hal…do you mind…..do you mind sticking around till they get here….I mean….I really don't". " I don't think that would be such a great idea, Em", Hal replied. " Please, just till they get here…I can make you some coffee". Hal remained hesitant. " Oh, please….what are you so afraid of, that's I'm gonna jump you are something?", she tried shifting the conversation in a more lightened atmosphere. " I don't know….is that what you want?". " not while I'm making coffee". " okay, well…I guess I'm save then…okay, coffee would be nice, till forensics get here"

Emily smiled warmly and went into the kitchen

They should be here in half an hour, give and take", Hal said when she returned. Emily nodded. Their was a strange, uncomfortable silence. "You know... I really didn't ...I called the station and not you for a reason", Emily then said.

"Why? Because you though I wouldn't believe you?". Emily didn't reply. "Yeach, well...why wouldn't I ...Right?". The tone on which he said it made the atmosphere between them change.

"You're still filled with so much- - ", Emily looked at him but didn't finish her sentence. "Filled with what?" Hal asked in a sharp tone of voice. "Never mind", Emily looked away.

"no.no.no, Now I wanna hear what you were about to say".

"You are filled with...anger...hatred, and...it's clouding your judgment, just like—"

Hal smiled, "There we have it". "You know what? I don't wanna fight with you...I really don't". "Really!...then what do you want, Em? "

"I want you to let go of this hatred, this anger... it's not like you and it's eating away at you and—"Hal got up, "I knew this was a bad idea...You know what Em, why don't you go bother your other ex? He and Meg aren't doing too well, or so I'm told, and I'm sure he'd really appreciate –""Will you knock it off! I couldn't care less about Paul! I don't care about him, I don't love him, never have...I - - I know that now, I l—". "Don't even go there!" Hal snapped and glared at her darkly.

"I know how much you hate me... you hate me as much as you once used to love me –"

"Hate you! You – you really don't get it, do you! You still...just don't get it...do you? No, Em, I hate the things you've done, but...I don't hate you. In fact...I'm afraid I will never be able to stop loving you...no matter how hard I try, and there was a time...there was a time a was big a fool enough to believe you loved met—"

"Don't, please don't – You know I loved you, I still l—"

"I'm done being your replacement, Em".

"You... you are not a replacement! Never have, never will be! I love you!".

"Yeach! And how long is that gonna last this time! Till the next 'ex'comes along! So...whose it gonna be next, Em? Let's see...we already had Chris...then there was Paul, so...whose next in line?...James Stenbeck perh—"

Emily slapped him hard across the face, then shiffered seeing the cold look in his eyes as he looked at her; "Stay the hell away from me, Em. I'm not gonna go though this again", he said then walked to the door. "I'll wait outside".

"Fine! Just walk away...that's what you're good at! But let me tell you this...I do love you... and One day I will prove that to you".

Hal looked back; "Don't bother, Em...that's gonna be a mission impossible"

The door slammed behind him


	2. Chapter 2

Hal already wasn't in the best of moods when he arrived at metro, and the sounds, some people would call music, meeting him before he opened the door, didn't do much to improve that.

With the doorknob still in his hand, he took a couple of breaths, trying to regain his composure. The encounter with Emily had gotten to him, more than he was willing to admit to even himself. _ Why did he keep going back there when he knew what it would lead to? _...

He shook the thought of him and entered the Metro. Will, Gwen, Casey, Maddie, and Tom and Margo shared the same table. Will, had a stunned expression on his face when he saw Hal walking up to them.

"I don't believe this...you came", he said. Margo turned her head, "Well, I'd be careful if I were you, maybe he's just coming over because he received a complained about the loud music". "You call this music, Hal remarked when he arrived at the table. "This isn't music, this is...noise".

"Ow", Casey jumped in, "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get this band here tonight? They're on top of every chart!". "I take you at your word", Hal replied with a grimace and took place in the chair Tom pulled up for him.

"So...what made you decide to come after all?", Will wondered. "Well, maybe I figured if I didn't my son would not let up and would come up with an even more cruel some event to drag me to, so ...I decided to take my chances with this bash".

Will had a look on his face that made it clear he wasn't really buying, but got distracted by Gwen pulling him into the dance floor. Casey and Maddie followed second later. After exchanging a quick look with margo Tom got up, "why don't I get us something to drink?", he said and left the table.

"You okay?", Margo asked not a second later. "You know...if one more person's gonna ask me that question today, I swear, I'm gonna –" "Okay, okay, okay", Margo quickly cut him off, "just asking. "So...what's up?. Come on, Hal, I know you, something's bugging you. What is it?".

"Nothing...everything... Shanks called called...earlier tonight. There'd been a reported break-in ...at Emily's", he added in reply on Margo's surprised look. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother...and you went over there to have a look yourself". And...was there a break in?", she asked when he didn't reply immediately.

Hal nodded, "I waited for forensics to arrive...maybe they can pull some prints - -'. "And?", Margo pressed. "And...nothing". "So, you got into an argument with her, Margo concluded.

She sighed when Hal again didn't reply. "Hal...why do you keep doing this to yourself? I told you before and I'll tell you again; you stay away from her! Emily Stewart is poison to you, if you keep going back there...she just might do you in for real, next time around".

Hal nodded, but Margi felt as if she would have had more of an effect had she been talking to a brick wall. "I'll go see what's keeping Tom", Hal then said and left the table.

Two steps from the bar, Paul suddenly approached him. "I heard Emily reported a break inn", he said. Hal tried to ignore him. "What are you gonna do about that?", Paul demanded to know. Hal pointed at Margo, "The chief of detectives is sitting right over there, why don't you ask her?". Paul scoffed, "That's just so typical of you...just shift the responsibility to someone else, right!". Hal closed his eyes, while needing every ounce of self control not to turn around and take a swing at him that would wipe the smug smile of his face.

"I'm sure Margo will know what to do, so why don't you just go back to your latest wife and let the cops handle this, all right!". "In other words, you're not gonna do a damn thing about this", Paul laughed mockingly. "I should have known...should have known you would not lift a finger to help h—", half swirled around, "I suggest you walk out of her, right now", he answered in a low, dark tone of voice. "Or else?", Paul asked. Hal took two steps in his direction when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Will appeared, "dad, don't!", he said while pushing Hal back, then shot a furious look at Paul. "He just looking for a fight".

Tom walked over and backed Will, who was having trouble holding his father back, up, "He's right, Hal, just walk away. This is exactly what he wants...come on", he used his free hand to push Hal away.

While Tom and Hal returned to the table, Will turned to Paul. "What the hell is your problem!". "My problem! Why don't you ask him that! When's the last time he did anything to help her!". Will shook his head in disbelieve.

"Oh, right...once...he reached out to her once, and immediately he's this big 'hero' to everyone!". "oh, right... that should have been you off course", Will mocked. "I have a question for you Paul, just out of curiosity; did it ever occur to you that this whole mess...all it never would have happened at all if it hadn't been for you in the first place!'. "I didn't think so", he laughed when Paul didn't have a quick response. "Why do you do me...why don't you do us all a favour and stay the hell away from him!"

Will walked off. Paul looked over at the table, hesitated for a second or two, then left the Metro. At the bar, a man turned around to watch him leave, looked over the table turned back and ordered another drink

The new day had just begun when Margo spotted a man walking into the station, looking around him." Good morning, I'm Lieutenant Hughes, can I help you?". "I hope you can", the man replied, "I'm looking for Hal Munson".

"Oh, I'm afraid the commissioner isn't in just yet, maybe I –", ""Commissioner?", the man interrupted her. '...Yes, so...would you like to wait, or do you want me to give him a message? Who can I s—"—

"no, no, that's okay...I'll find him myself. Thank you. ...commissioner", the man muttered and turned around to leave, just as Hal entered the station. "Oh Ha--- sir", Margo said, "This m...Mr...Mr?...", she looked at the man who didn't reply. ..."Mr, is looking for y—", she could see Hal freeze for a few seconds when he saw the man's face, then walking up to him to just a few inches away.

"What the hell are you doing here?". "Is there a law against visiting old friends...commissioner?". "There is, when the old 'friend's you, Hal replied while boring his eyes deep into the man.

Hal's hostility towards him, startled Margo who, without realizing, placed herself in between them. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name", she said trying to steer the conversation away from the tensed atmosphere.

"" I apologize", the man smiled. ""My name is –" "Nobody" Hal interrupted him in a sharp tone of voice. Margo looked at him in mounting disbelieve. "And you were about to leave. Like...right now". The man smiled again. "I'm sorry. I can see I came in a bad time, I'll stop by later...when it's more convenient". "I wouldn't recommend it", Hal replied while not taking his eyes of the man for a second. The man nodded at Margo, then left the station

"What...what was that all about?", Margo asked, she looked at Hal, still staring at the door after the man had long left. When he turned to face her it was as if he was a million miles away. "Who was that?", she asked.

"Nobody", Hal said again. "really?...well, it seems to me that Mr. 'nobody 'got you pretty worked up, so –"

"Margo...just let it go, okay?". Hal, something's got you obviously very upset. What is it!".

"I said; drop it!", Hal said, raising his voice in such a manner a sudden silence fell over the squad room. "I'm sorry", he apologized, ""I didn't mean to ...it's just...It's not important, I'll handle it...I'm sorry okay?".

"Okay", Margo replied making it very clear she wasn't buying any of it. "Okay. Well, I suggest we all get some work done around here?", Hal said loud enough for everyone to hear. The cops that had been staring at them, quickly shifted their attention back at to what they had previously been doing. Hal nodded, then headed for his office

"What the hell was that?", Jack, who had witnesses the episode from a distance asked while walking up to her. "I don't have a clue, but that look...something's not right here. Something's definitely not right


	3. Chapter 3

After a short knock on the door, Gwen opened it. A man with gray hair, dressed in an expensive suit and eyes that were so dark they almost seemed black, greeted her with a smile. "Yes? Can I help you?". "I'm looking for Hal Munson, is this the right place?".

"We, yeach, but...he isn't in right now. Um...would you like me to tell him you're looking for him, give him a message?".

"Hmmm, well... I really rather speak to him in person. It's rather important, you see? ...You don't happen to know where I could find him, do you?".

"Well, I think your best chance is the station", Gwen replied. "No, no...I already tried there, but...no luck. Look...it's really important I speak with him as soon as possible". Gwen frowned, "Well, you could try –"

"Excuse me...do I know you?", Will stood behind her all of a sudden and looked at the man in the doorway. "I don't think so. You were very small when I – I'm an old friend of your father's".

"mm-hmm", Will replied. "Well, my dad isn't home right now, so – If you like we could tell him you dropped by looking for him. Mr..." "It's really important I speak with him as soon as possible", the man insisted. "I'm sure it is", Will replied.

"Maybe you can try his cellph—", Gwen started but stopped when she met Will's eye. "tell you what", he said while turning back to the man in the doorway. "Why don't you give me your number and I'll ask my dad to call you back the minute I see him".

The man smiled a quick smile and handed Will his card. "I can you you've been well trained, Will. Very well...just...make sure he understands it's very important he calls me immediately".

"Will do", Will replied as he studied the card. The man nodded and left.

'Well...that was weird", Gwen laughed as Will closed the door and turned around to face her. "Did you ...were you about to tell him where my dad was?', Will asked. "Well...yeach... I mean he said it was important, so—"

"yeach of course he would say that, Gwen! I...I can't believe you would just...How can you be so irresponsible!". Will outburst startled her. ...I'm sorry... I didn't see any harm in –". "He's a cop, Gwen!", Will interrupted her. "You do not... b ever /b give out his whereabouts and location to people you don't know!".

"Okay!", Gwen reacted defensively. "I said I was sorry, okay!". "You didn't even get his name", Will went on. "You see how reluctant he was giving that! We don't know what my dad's doing, he could be on an assignment and you could have led that guy straight to him!".

Gwen startled, "Okay...just...take a deep breath and calm down, okay? I'm sorry...I really am. You are right, it was a dumb thing to do and it won't happen again. Okay?".

"It better not", Will replied while studying the card again. "Does it say a name?", Gwen asked. "...No. No, just a numb—", Only now Will saw Adam standing in the doorway.

"Good morning", Adam greeted them with a smile. "or maybe not so good", he added picking up on the tensed atmosphere. "I gotta go get my stuff for work", Will just said and headed up the stairs. Gwen sighed.

"hey... just let him cool down for a a few", Adam smiled. "He really doesn't mean it like that". "Ah, you caught all that, huh?'. "yep". "And you think I'm pretty stupid and irresponsible as well".

"No, not at all, Adam", laughed. "Look...it's okay, I mean... Will, Nikki, Jenn, Parker and me , we've all be drilled, form little on, to never hand out stuff like that to people we don't really know...maybe even before we could walk", he tried lightening her up. "For us, it's like an ...automatism, to the extend people think we're paranoid". Gwen laughed.

"No harm done, don't worry about it, you'll get the hang of it". "I better", Gwen smiled a hesitant smile. "But Will was right you know? I mean thinking of it now...that definitely wasn't one of my smartest moves", she sighed again.

"Hey, Will's just...well... things between him and dad, they're start starting to get back to normal you know? I mean, I don't have to tell you how touchy things were between them when Will ...when he –" "When he came home", Gwen helped him out. "Yeach, and, well ... You of all people should know how rough things got between them for a while there" Gwen nodded.

"And then ...something happened and Will was afraid he'd never have the chance to tell him how much he really loves him""yeach...I remember", Gwen replied. "We all do. So...for the moment...Will's this ultra protective...you know? But, just give it some time and then, well...thing will get back to normal proportion...as 'normal' as things can get in this family, anyway". "Thanks...I think", Gwen laughed. "You're very welcome.

Barbara startled when a man took place in the chair across from her at her table at the Mona Lisa. "Barbara Ryan?', the man asked. "That depends", she answered on guard. "Of what?". "Who wants to know".

"Oh, I'm an old friend of your ex-husband". "...I'm afraid you're gonna have to be a little more specific there", Barbara laughed. 'The commissioner". "Oh...that one. That...that's funny...I don't recall ever meeting you...do I?".

"No...no we go back a very long time...from before he came here". "really? Well, that's...fascinating. And here I was thinking no one knew him longer or better than me", Barbara smiled. "oh...you would be surprised if you knew how many things there are you b don't /b know", the man replied.

"excuse me?", Barbara asked, somewhat bewildered. ""I'm sorry, nothing. Just, when you run into him, tell him I said hi". "Oh... well that might be a problem. We're not really on speaking terms". "well...his loss", the man answered while he got up. "Oh, I'll be sure to pass b that /b on to him", Barbara laughed and looked after him while he walked out.

"Who was that?", Lisa asked and sat at the table. "I have no idea, but I wouldn't mind finding out", Barbara answered laughing mischievously.

While struggling with her bags Carly handed Parker a key. "All right, you go in there". "What are you gonna do?", Parker wanted to know. "I am going to call your father and tell him to get himself over here on the d—oh, hello", Carly smiled when she saw the man standing by the gate.

" Need some help?", the man asked. "oh, no, no, no, no we're fine, we're just...waiting for someone to show up...someone who's fashionably late... you know what you might want to teach your dad how to watch the clock, this week", she added when looking at parker.

The man laughed. "I take it that means he's not home?'. "Well...if you mean Hal...no he's not", Carly answered. "Well, I'll just have to come back another time then", the man shifted his eyes to Parker, who was eyeing him with suspicion.

"And you...must be Parker", he said walking up to him and got on eye level with him. Parker took a few steps back. "Who are you?". "Me? I'm just an old friend of your dad's". "No you're not!", Parker replied backing up even further.

"Parker! Carly said, somewhat embarrassed. "he's not!", Parker replied. "You hush now", Carly said giving him a stern look, then turned to the man. "I'm so sorry about that. I don't have a – He really is a polite friendly boy, usually, I –" "That's quite all right", the man got up. "You can't be careful enough these days".

"Oh, well...You are one lucky guy, pall. I was just about to call you, and—"Carly saw Hal coming though the gate. He didn't reply, walked right over and stood in front o her and Parker. "Carly...take parker and get into the house. Now!". "...What, she reacted stung by the tone of his voice". "Just do it!", he barked. Followed by a more gentle "Please". Carly shot him a look but took Parker with her into the house anyway.

"See? I told you he's not dad's friend", Parker said after they got in. "Parker", Carly sighed. "He's not! You saw dad doesn't like him either", Parker defiantly stared at her. "All right, all right. You...you stay right there, and –" "Where are you going? Dad wanted us in the house". "I'm not going anywhere, I'm just—" "and you're not supposed to eavesdrop on people either", parker said when Carly moved over to the door.

"I'm not eavesdropping!", Carly said with a laugh. "I'm just...gonna make sure you're dad's not gonna do something stupid, that's all. Now... you get that smirk of your face, and be quiet, I can't hear a thing with your babbling"

Outside, Hal walked up to the man.. "I'm only gonna tell you this once, so you better listen, and listen carefully: You stay the hell away from my son!". "Come on, Hal, I was only trying—" "I know exactly what you are trying to do! I also know that wherever you show up, people get hurt, so I'm telling you ; you stay very far away from my family. If one of them gets hurt, if one of them as much as scrapes a knee ...you are gonna get hurt...badly".

"was that a threat...Commissioner?". "No. No, that wasn't a threat. That...was a promise" The man smiled, then left.

Peeking though the kitchen door window Carly had managed to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation. She saw Hal had trouble holding himself together after the man left and quickjly moved away from the door as she saw he was about the enter.

The minute he entered the house, Hal managed to smile at Parker. "Hey you!". "Hi", Parker got up to him and gave him a high five. "I'm sorry I was late, but, there was all this last minute stuff that cam up". "That's okay, I'm cool", Parker answered before Carly could reply. "But mom's pissed at you". "is she now?", Hal answered, having trouble not to laugh.

"I am not – and that is b not /b the kind of language we use around here". "Angry...she's angry with me", Hal corrected Parker.

"I'm not angry eith—Carly sighed, "look, why don't you get your bags upstairs, all right?". Parker picked up his stuff and went up the stairs.

"What was that?", carly asked pointing outside, the minute she thought Parker could not hear them. "That...was a united front. You don't want him using language like that, and I backed you up", Hal tried.

"Don't you even try that with me, hal Munson! You know damn well what I meant!', carly reacted . "Who was that guy!". The look on Hal's face clouded. "No one you should concern yourself with", he replied.

"Hal—" "I mean it Carly. Stay out of this!". "What...what is going on with you? I've never seen you like this, Hal... and it's got to do with that guy out there. It's as if...you're scared of something. Come on...I can tell something's wrong. I just wanna help you".

"Carly, please... Okay... if you b really /b wanna help me, you promise me you will stay as far away from him as you possible can...can you please do that for me?".

"And...that's it...that's all you're gonna tell me?' "It's all you need to know", Hal replied. Carly shook her head. "Carly please...I need to have your word you will stay away from him and that you will keep Parker b and /b sage out of his reach... I need you to promise me that you will".

Carly's concern grew even further when she saw something in his eyes she had never seen before; fear. "okay...okay if it's b that /b important to y—of course I will...I promise. Okay?". She walked over to him and pulled him inot an embrace, "You have my word on that", she said.

"Thanks", Hal replied and held on to her tight.


End file.
